


Within your heart

by grifslap



Series: I'll paint you mornings of gold [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Sora finally gets a damn winter coat in Arendelle, Sora thinks it's one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifslap/pseuds/grifslap
Summary: A small drabble written on a whim about realizing you're in love with someone.





	Within your heart

It was supposed to be another trip together to visit his friends in Adrendelle but as Sora watched Wyn enjoy the snow he realized three important things all at once. First, his heart was beating incredibly fast. It almost worried him. Second, Arendelle was very beautiful when he wasn't freezing his ass off because some people wouldn't give him a coat. Third, Wyn looked so happy and carefree, as if the pressures of being a keyblade wielder didn't exist. With the third realization, Sora finally named the feeling he felt in his heart when he looked at Wyn.

He loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Karliene's cover of As The World Falls Down. It just gives off that magical feel I was trying to go for. And let's be real, drabbles are all I can do anymore.


End file.
